Secrets & Lies
by Rena5
Summary: She must save the universe from distruction but what happens when love is found along the way? Also a romance genre.
1. prologue

Well hello! Okay this is my second fanfic and I want you to be as harsh as you possibly can on me! Just try and be Simon for a moment. LOL! I want to improve and I need all the criticism I can get! (But if it's all good then let me know too). All of you that have read my fanfic FOREVER CONDEMNED know how much I love to be dramatic and to make my characters suffer but of course I also love romance. (Those of you reading this on aria'sink.com FOREVER CONDEMNED is located at ff.net) okay well let me stop typing before you get bored. Oh and by the way this is going to be rated between R and NC-17.  
  
The damned DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailormoon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A cool breeze blew across the grassy slopes inside the cemetery's confinement. Ominous clouds hovered up above with the threat of rain. It was a dreary place to be on a day such as this. It felt as if you were connecting with the dead just by being there. It would send anyone running and screaming bloody-murder.  
  
Still the girl remained staring at the two black coffins, which contained her parent's dead limbs. No one had come. Not one single person appeared to mourn the tremendous loss of her loving guardians.  
  
The white roses she had brought were now trembling wildly in her hands as she quietly and for the millionth time burst out in tears. She remembered how beautiful her mother used to be with her silver hair and dazzling opal eyes that would change color depending on the cloth she wore or the place she was at or the mood she was in. Her father had been very handsome as well with his sleek chocolate colored hair and sparkling ocean blue eyes.  
  
The rose's thorns were now digging into the palm of her hand causing droplets of blood to fall atop the very well polished coffins along with her salty tears. She hated her parents for leaving her, hated that she never got to say good-bye.  
  
She remembered when they had first arrived at the estate. Tall, orderly and stiff men wearing tuxedoes had barged into her house and destroyed her happiness. They sat her down and told her that during their vacation her parents had encountered an 'accident' and that they had not survived. At first her head started to spin and she felt nauseous and out of whack. They repeated it once more and that's when she felt it. Her whole world shattered at that moment. She could hear the noise the pieces made as they hit rock bottom never to be the same again.  
  
Her hands now became white and red as she proceeded to add more pressure in holding the roses. The thorns were now buried deep into the girl's palms and yet she did not feel a thing. Her body was numb and at any moment she would feel the need to faint.  
  
A noise made her turn her head and there coming towards her were the same three men that had shattered her perfect world. She made no effort to cease her tears for she did not have a reason as to look presentable to them. She had no reason to look presentable to anyone. She had no reason to live.  
  
" Miss Serena Sinclair you will have to come with us," said the tallest man in a strict and flat tone of voice.  
  
" What?" Serena asked in a daze. What did they mean ' come with us'? She wanted to stay with her parents. She wanted to lay down and die with them. She felt scared and just wanted to run but her feet wouldn't move. They felt like they were stuck in a block of cement.  
  
" We have an order to take you down town to St. Marie's child care facility," answered the man stepping closer and grabbing her arm. She looked at her arm and then at the man, her eyes red and swollen from crying.  
  
Child care facility? Yea right! That was just a euphemism for an orphanage and by god she would not let these stiff old bastards lock her up in one of those child asylums.  
  
The rumors she'd heard about those places, especially St. Marie's was enough to make you cry. As if she hadn't done that enough already. They say that the food is inedible even for pigs, and that if you made the tiniest mistake you would be locked up in some dark cold room with cockroaches and worms just ready to gnaw at your flesh. Just thinking about it made her skin break out in bumps.  
  
" No! I will not go to some.some.dirty unlivable place! I wont! I'm going to stay here with my parents and die beside them!" she started choking on the last words as more tears started to drip slowly down her cheeks. She was going up in frenzy as she tried to wrest her hand away from the man who kept ruining her life. The man gave the other clones a look and they came up and grabbed both of Serena's arms. They started dragging her away from the two coffins that had still needed to be buried beneath layers of moldy earth.  
  
" No! Don't take me! Mom, Dad! Please let me go," she begged trying her hardest to escape the number of hands that held her back. Her mind started racing and she felt a headache coming on due to all her screaming and crying. She needed to escape. She had to run. She wanted to die she felt so alone and so hapless. She now went into a wild hysteric kicking and screaming and twisting. All the blood was rushing to her head and she knew she was about to faint so with one last look at the coffins she was knocked out.  
  
The white roses she had held throughout the entire time now lay on the damp ground almost petal-less. The thorns marked with the blood of the girl's hand. Slowly but efficiently the roses burned into a quick flame just as the girl was being thrown in the car. It was as if done by magic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well.what did you think? Yes, no, maybe so? Well let me know! LOL! Feel free to e-mail me at ssmoon6300@aol.com. Thanks and stay tuned in for the next chapter. 


	2. chpt 1

Hello again! I'm so sorry for the long wait! As you know I do have another story I'm working on (Forever Condemned) but I have also been very busy (school really takes away valuable time!). But no matter summer is coming soon and I hope to be updating at a much faster pace! Well for this particular story I'm going to try and make it into a novel. I hope that there will be a many chapters to it and I have big plans for it! Well that's all I have to say except ' on with the show!'  
  
The damned DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailormoon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Dammit!" yelled the blonde in pain and frustration. She stood from the floor quickly but careful not to fall.  
  
" What? What happened now?" yelled a more mature female voice. The brunette stepped out from the bathroom.  
  
" I broke a fucking nail! That's the third fucking time this week!" she wailed in anger. She stomped passed the brunette and turned on the faucet to let the cool water run through her sore finger.  
  
" And this time its my middle finger!" she whined staring at the nail as if it were her life line that broke.  
  
" Why is your middle finger so important from the rest?" asked Lita shoving the blonde aside so that she could keep looking for the blonde's locket.  
  
" Because...I like my middle finger to look nice so that the many times that I flick people off I do it with some class!" she yelled turning of the faucet and walking back in to the stuffy six bedded bedroom.  
  
Lita started laughing hysterically at her reply. Her face was turning blue and she accidentally hit her head on the pipe under the sink. It was just like her best friend Serena to say something like that. Lita regained her composer and stood from the floor her face still a little red from the previous laughing fit.  
  
" It's not funny! I mean what's the point of doing your nails if you break one every so often? And to top off my fucking day I cant find my locket!" she whined collapsing on her bed staring up at the stained ceiling. Tears welled up in her eyes. That locket contained special memories.  
  
Lita lifted up her hard moldy cushion and took out a pack of Marlboros and a lighter. She then walked on over to Serena and threw her a cigarette. Serena took it gratefully and waited for Lita to light hers so that she may have a chance to do the same.  
  
" Serena don't cry we'll find it.it has to be around her somewhere.I mean." Lita stopped short and let out a low grunt as she blew out some hot cigarette smoke into the room.  
  
She walked over to Serena and yanked down the collar of her shirt. She lifted up a locket in the shape of a heart.  
  
" Look familiar?" asked Lita sarcastically. She saw Serena's face light up as she grabbed the locket.  
  
" I'm so sorry I forgot I had it on! I guess I'm so excited about leaving this toxic waste dump that I'm acting like a bit of an airhead. I mean I'm finally eighteen. I can finally live my own life away from here you know?" she beamed as she kissed the locket and stuck it back into her shirt. Serena now lit her cigarette and started to drag in some smoke.  
  
The smell of the cigarette started to flood her mind with unwanted memories. She remembered her father and how he would always have a cigarette handy. She could almost smell the Cuban cigars mixed with her father's own unique male scent. She could almost see herself sitting atop his lap as he told her stories of his day in the stables. A tear escaped from her eye as she once again cursed her self for remembering. Remembering how much she loved her parents. Remembering how dead they were. Their cold limbs stuffed in two coffins steeped in the dirt and soil.  
  
" Rena? You okay?" asked Lita concern written all over her face. Serena had a glazed far away look in her eyes as if she were trapped in a nightmare and couldn't wake up.  
  
Serena awakened from her momentary trance and quickly whipped away the stray tear that had slid down her cheek. She took in a lung full of smoke and then threw the cigarette on the concrete floor and stepped on it.  
  
" Let's get moving I wanna get out of here as soon as possible," she scolded a hint of sadness in her tone. She looked at Lita for a moment then turned and walked back to the place where she was packing some memorabilia's that she had brought with her to St. Marie's.  
  
Lita said nothing as she walked back to her bed to get ready to leave herself. She was used to these mood swings. One-minute Serena would be perfectly fine and the next she would be as gloomy as she was on the first day at St. Marie's four years ago.  
  
In all reality if Serena ever was fine it was once in a blue moon. For as long as Lita's known her Serena's always had a cold exterior. She doesn't befriend easily. To be blunt she's a bitch most of the time. She has the kind of melancholy attitude. Even so she's a very cool person to hang out with once you get to know her.  
  
Lita remembered the first day Serena first came to step foot at St. Marie's four years ago. She looked so worn out like if she had been fighting away a pack of wolves or something. They had put her in the same room as Lita and four other orphan girls. All rooms in St. Marie's have at least six beds in each. Well Serena took one look at that room and if it was possible became paler than before. Sure it wasn't first class but at the same time it wasn't all dregs. Or maybe she had just gotten used to it. Anyway Lita was never much of a socialist herself but decided to be friendly and befriend her. Well that didn't turn out the way she planned it to.  
  
" Hi my name is Lita. What's yours?"  
  
Silence.  
  
" Are you okay? Did you even hear me?"  
  
Silence.  
  
" Are rich snobby people like you always this rude or are they just deaf?"  
  
Lita had noticed the girl's gold locket worn around her neck and her clothing was more or less of a wealthy accommodation. She guessed that she was wealthy but she would have never known that she was the daughter of the richest man in the world.  
  
" Fuck off! Can't you see I want to be alone or are you too much of a dirty orphaned dupe to notice?"  
  
At that point Lita wished she would have held her tongue and her fist but she couldn't help it. She was a blunt and spontaneous person.  
  
Lita saw red as she pounced on Serena. They hit the concrete ground hard. Lita was on top straddling Serena as she punched Serena in the jaw. Serena grew irate herself and rolled on to Lita. Now it was her turn to throw the punches. Lita went for the blonde's long hair and yanked it fiercely. Serena gave a blood-stirring scream. Her hands came up and with a swing smacked Lita across the face. The commotion did not go unnoticed and before you knew it a crowd had gathered in a circle but before the girls could inflict anymore damage they were torn apart by two employees.  
  
Lita tried to pounce on Serena once again but the arms holding her back only tightened their restraint. Serena too tried to wiggle her way out of the arms that pushed her off of that brown-hared bitch.  
  
" Let me go I'm sick and tired of people dragging and pushing me the fuck around!" yelled Serena.  
  
Lita's chestnut hair had loosened out of its earlier ponytail and was hanging around her face. Serena's hair was a tangled mess and covered most of her face as well. The mistress now came to see what all the fuss was about and was astonished to see both girls trying to claw each other to pieces.  
  
" What is the meaning of this?" asked the infuriated mistress. She had a pointy face and a slender figure with no curves. Her brown hair was put up into a tight bun in the back of her head and she wore a standard long gray and totally out of style dress. The scowl on her face did not go unnoticed and both girls knew that the shit had hit the fan.  
  
" That rich, snobby bimbo insulted me!" yelled a still furious Lita.  
  
" Yeah like hell I did! I just stated the truth.you're a dirty, worthless, unwanted bastard!" yelled Serena at the top of her lungs.  
  
The other girls were standing around watching this feed back of insults. Some were insulted by Serena's scurrilous description of Lita. Some figured that if Lita was a worthless, unwanted bastard so were they because they were all abandoned.  
  
They were also shocked at Serena's pugnacious attitude. She looked like a blonde-hared blue-eyed angel. Now they knew what the quote 'looks can be deceiving' meant. On the other hand they weren't surprised with Lita's behavior what so ever.  
  
Lita was a tough cookie. She had picked fights with almost every girl at St. Marie's and yet she was still admired but she was mostly feared.  
  
" My office now!" was the mistress's laconic order.  
  
The girls had been reprimanded and scolded at by the mistress. She went on saying how disappointed she was at Lita for picking a fight with a new comer and how angry she was at Serena for 'feeding the fire' as she put it.  
  
Both girls had been lucky that day. First off they didn't get severely punished. The mistress must have known what Serena and Lita had both gone through. Also if it weren't for both girls' sharp tongues they would never have become the good friends they were today.  
  
" Lita?"  
  
" Lita?"  
  
" Lita!" yelled an angry blonde.  
  
" Huh? What?" Lita awakened from her momentary flashback.  
  
" Hello? God you can be so witless some times! Its time to go are you ready?" was Serena's caustic response.  
  
" Listen Moody I'm not someone to toy with so watch that pretty little tongue of yours," scolded Lita as she waved a finger in the Blondes face.  
  
" Whatever can we just get going," she asked in lackluster manner. Lita gave her answer by gesturing her arms toward the door.  
  
Lita looked back at her old bed. The way she had decorated it with its torn green sheets and hard cushioned pillows. As stupid as she may sound she would miss the place. This is where she spent the most part of her child hood. Serena noticed Lita's stare and she too looked back at her old bed. She wasn't going to miss it at all.  
  
" Come on Leets we're moving on up," said Serena as she dragged Lita out of the doorway and into the hall.  
  
They started walking side by side down the dimly lit hall. They were half way to the Main exit when the mistress stopped them.  
  
" Wow I cant believe you girls are all grown up.I'm gonna miss you guys," she said as she grabbed both girls in a tight embrace.  
  
" We're gonna miss you too Mrs. Haruna," cried both girls. They really were going to miss her. She had been like a mother to them.  
  
" You girls were my favorite even if you were the trouble makers here! Okay well let me stop this crying I mean you girls will be back to visit right?" asked Mrs. Haruna tearfully as she let go of the girls.  
  
" Of course you were like a mother to us! We'll come by with some new bed sheets and toys for the kids and we'll even buy you a new dress!" exclaimed Lita. Mrs. Haruna laughed a bit through her sobs.  
  
" Heck I might just even buy you a new car.your old one still smells like eggs!" joked Serena as she tried not to cry.  
  
" Well it wouldn't if you two hadn't egged it!" stated the mistress.  
  
" Sure blame it on us!" laughed both girls.  
  
At that moment a man came in wearing a chauffeur's customary outfit. He was a tall and skinny man in his late forties with short ruffled brown and gray hair and hazel eyes.  
  
" Hello I'm here to pick up a Miss. Serena Sinclair and a Miss. Lita Landry," stated the man as he walked up to the three women.  
  
" Michael? Oh my God Michael is that you?" yelled Serena in excitement.  
  
" Little Serena? Goodness how you've grown!" said the man as he swept the blonde off her feet in a strong embrace.  
  
" Michael I've missed you so much!" Said Serena as she for the first time that day broke out in tears.  
  
Serena backed out of his embrace. She whipped her tears on her sleeve. She introduced Michael to Lita and Mrs. Haruna. They shook hands politely.  
  
" Serena there is a throng of news reporters out there are you sure you're ready for this?" asked Michael concerned for Serena's well being.  
  
" Well its not every day that one the richest women in the free world is released from an orphanage," remarked Serena sarcastically as she picked up her small carry-on bag.  
  
" All right then lets get a move on," said Michael pushing the girls out the door.  
  
A throng wasn't a good enough word to describe the multitude of people that were gathered outside the orphanage doors. News reporters were all ganging up on each other trying to get a closer look at Serena and her friend. Microphones were being pushed in her direction. Questions were being screamed at her including 'what do you plan to do now that you are released and have no parents?'  
  
It's true what they say.reporters really don't have any compassion. Serena rushed to the taxicab and slammed the door on all the reporters. The noise still persisted and reporters were still all over the taxicab even as it started moving. Once the cab was at least a mile away from the orphanage was when Lita decided to speak.  
  
" Wow! My god I've never seen anything so wild in my life!" exclaimed Lita.  
  
" Welcome to my world! I had to go through this all the time when I was young I mean imagine being 14 and stalked by news reporters. ' Do you like being rich?' ' What does your room look like?' ' Can your dad lend us some money for our fund-raiser?' it is so annoying!" explained Serena.  
  
" Wow!" was all Lita could say. She would have never imagined that having rich parents would have its consequences.  
  
" Hey Michael why are you driving this cab? Your suppose to be driving the limousine remember? I mean wouldn't mom and dad have left you it in their Will? And why didn't you adopt me?" asked Serena now that they were on the subject of her life.  
  
" It was your fathers wish to leave you in the orphanage. He didn't want anyone to adopt you and he made it clear to the mistress."  
  
" What? Why would he want me to stay in a place like St. Marie's when I could have been living at home with you?" asked Serena in anger. Did her father want to punish her for something?  
  
" Serena they left you everything. From their condo in Malibu to their estate here in LA. And they didn't want anyone to take all of that away," he explained.  
  
" So they didn't want anyone to adopt me because they didn't want anyone to take control over everything they left me?" asked Serena her voice low.  
  
" Yes," replied Michael. After a few silent seconds Lita decided to speak.  
  
" Um.so Michael how did you end up driving a cab?" asked Lita trying to lighten the mood.  
  
" Well once Rena's parents passed away all the workers were laid off and the only places that wanted to hire an experienced driver were truck driving companies and taxicab companies and well I chose driving a cab.  
  
" I heard that today was the day of your release from the orphanage so I explained to my boss the situation. He gave me the privilege of driving you to wherever your destination is," explained Michael a bit out of breath after his lengthy explanation.  
  
" Rena? Where is our destination?" asked Lita. Lita was so excited about leaving that she hadn't thought about where they were going to go.  
  
" Well.why don't you choose? I mean I have so many homes in so many different places," offered Serena.  
  
" Well I've always dreamed of going to Ireland.and Japan.and.and New York.and!" exclaimed Lita excitedly.  
  
" Well slow down girl your gonna give yourself a heart attack! Pick one place that you would like to go to first," laughed Serena.  
  
" Ummm.Florida!" she yelled as she started jumping up and down.  
  
Serena was now laughing hysterically. Lita never acted like this before! She thought for a moment. Florida did sound like a good vacation area and she did want a change of scenery. Plus she already had an apartment there.  
  
" All right! We are heading to Miami Beach!" she announced.  
  
" Oh and Michael you can call that minimum wage job of yours and tell them you quit! You're coming with us!" said Serena excitedly.  
  
The three were talking happily and telling jokes. For the first time in four years Serena was actually happy. Little did she know that life had more hurdles for her to jump.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well what did you think? Okay so there wasn't much action but I'm saving the real juicy stuff for later! Any comments or questions I will except gladly! And remember how I love constructive criticism! Oh and just in case you were wondering Darien doesn't come in till later chapters( novel remember?)Well stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	3. chpt 2

Hi! I'm sorry for the long wait! I've just been really busy with summer and all. Well all I can say is that this chapter is long and don't read it unless you have the time. The begging starts off slow but it ends with a kick that's all I'm saying! Well I'm going to let you get on with the story!  
  
Standard Disclaimer Applies. Oh and I do not know or own any of the people mentioned in this chapter.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
She sipped her tea slowly as she looked at out the window of the penthouse. Serena wasn't kidding when she said that her apartment was huge. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a very large living room, three balconies and a huge kitchen, which to Lita was a haven of pleasure.  
  
She had always loved to cook. In her childhood cooking was a way for her to relax and forget her problems and to this day it still was. She'd cook whenever she felt angry or afraid. She would bake up a storm just to keep from taking it out on another person.  
  
Lita had even offered to cook tonight but Serena insisted that they go out to celebrate their leaving of St. Marie's. She had taken her to a five star restaurant where they were served caviar and Champaign.   
  
Lita had felt uneasy throughout all of dinner. She had never eaten in such a prestigious place as that. She was lucky if she ever got to go to Mcdonald's. After dinner Serena had taken her for a walk along Miami Beach.  
  
They would have gone into a couple of the clubs but the jet lag was getting to them so they decided to head back to the penthouse. Serena had fainted from exhaustion the minute she reached her bed, as did Lita. But for some reason she had woken up after only an hour of sleep. Jet lag really does confuse the body.  
  
Serena, what would she had done without her? Serena had brought her to live with her and to share everything she owned with her. Yet Lita felt awkward not being able to pay her back for it. Every one always thought of Lita as a dangerous tomboy but she was so much more than that and Serena was the only person that actually understood that.  
  
Lita lifted her coffee cup to take a sip of her tea and noticed that there was none left. She shrugged and headed toward the kitchen. Once there she took out a pot and filled it with water. She was just about to put it on the stove to boil when she heard soft footsteps behind her.  
  
" I'm sorry Michael. Did I wake you?" asked Lita with concern.   
  
" Oh no, no of course not...it's the jet lag. Here let me get that for you," he offered as he tried to take the pot from Lita.  
  
" Scoot over Michael you're a chauffeur not a cook," joked Lita as she moved away from him to start making the tea.  
  
" Yes but when you live with Serena you have to be prepared to cook at any given moment," he joked and they both started to laugh.  
  
" What? What are you guys saying about me?" yelled Serena in fake outrage.  
  
" No...nothing," responded Lita in between her laughter.  
  
Serena gave them a skeptical look before walking over to them. She went to the cupboard took out a cup and filled it up with water.  
  
" So you guys are experiencing jet lag too huh? I don't know whether I'm sleepy or thirst or hungry...actually I know I'm hungry could you pass me the left over cheesecake from dinner?" asked Serena pointing to a large piece of chocolate tuxedo cheesecake.   
  
Michael started laughing a bit as he passed her the cheesecake. Lita looked at Serena then back at Michael as they both charged for Serena.  
  
" No it's my cheesecake! Go away you animals!" yelled as she started running around the room.  
  
After she got tired of running Serena ended up sharing her cheesecake with the others. They ate in silence on the verandah as they stared out at the busy nightlife that was Miami.  
  
" Well I'm heading off to bed...this cheesecake took a lot out of me," stated Serena as she got up from her chair and headed for her room. The rest stood up and followed suite.  
  
" Good night everyone!" called Serena as she entered her room. Michael and Lita both yelled out their good byes before closing their doors. They fell asleep instantly floating off into dreamland.  
  
***  
  
She saw lights flashing at the end of the tunnel. She had to get there...she had to. But she couldn't run her legs wouldn't let her, she could only walk in slow motion.   
  
' Almost there, almost there' she thought straining herself to keep going further. Her legs were cramping as if they would become stone at any moment.  
  
She reached the end of the tunnel just in time to see the commotion. She saw white and blue and red and yellow flashes of light and then she saw a scene that made her stop breathing.   
  
Her mother and father were standing in the middle of the room bleeding to death. They had scraps and cuts and bruises on every inch of their bodies. A shadowed woman stood in the front of the room laughing menacingly as she shot a red beam of light from her hand and hurled it toward her parents.   
  
' No! Leave them alone! Mom! Dad! Get out of the way! What are you doing?' she tried to yell but the words caught in her throat. She tried to grab their attention but it's as if she's invisible. Tears made there way down her cheeks as she tried to run to her parents. But something held the girl back she flailed her arms trying to escape the many hands that kept her back.   
  
She looked up to see three men dressed in the same black attire. They started to drag her away from the scene. More tears started to drip slowly down her cheeks. She was going up in frenzy as she tried to wrest her hand away from the men who kept ruining her life. The men gave the other clones a look and they affirmed their hold on her.  
  
" No! Don't take me! Mom, Dad! Please let me go," she begged this time being able to speak. She was trying her hardest to escape the number of hands that held her back. Her mind started racing and she felt a headache coming on due to all her screaming and crying. She needed to escape. She had to run. She wanted to die she felt so alone and so hapless. She now went into a wild hysteric kicking and screaming and twisting. All the blood was rushing to her head and she knew she was about to faint so with one last look at her parents she was knocked out.  
  
***   
  
" Mom! Dad!" yelled Serena. She stood up in bed and looked around her room. A sudden wave of fear had her jumping out of bed and racing toward Lita's room.  
  
She jumped into Lita's bed tears making their way out of her eyes. Lita felt the sudden movement of the bed and immediately woke up. A chill went up her spine as she looked around the room to find Serena huddled on her bed instead of Hannibal Lector.  
  
Lita was about to yell at Serena for scaring her but realized that Serena was crying. Lita hurried and grabbed her into an embrace.   
  
" Shh Serena what happened?" asked Lita in a whisper.  
  
" I...I had that dream again," replied Serena just above a whisper. Lita felt the wetness of Serena's tears as they soaked through her green nightshirt.  
  
" Shh its okay Serena...it was just a dream...see no harm done," comforted Lita as she drew Serena away from her to show her that everything was all right.  
  
" No...there was some harm done. My parents are dead and I can't help but think that it wasn't an accident. Call me paranoid but I know that there is more to the story then I was told," explained Serena as her cries became tearful hiccups.   
  
All Lita could do was hold her. She didn't want to label Serena as paranoid but she didn't want to except such a far-fetched idea either. She kept rocking Serena back and forth until Serena drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Lita laid her down on her bed and brought the covers up to her chin.   
  
Serena hated it when people saw her cry. Therefore she rarely showed her vulnerability. But there were times when she would just break down into tears. Serena could only keep up her act for so long and Lita knew that if she didn't find relief soon that she would break down completely.   
  
With a small sigh Lita laid down next to Serena and started running her fingers through Serena's golden locks.  
  
" It's okay Rena I'm here for you," whispered Lita as she fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
***   
  
Michael stood outside of Lita's bedroom door. He had heard the whole fiasco and was now in deep thought. Should he tell little Serena the truth? He hated keeping an important thing such as this a secret.   
  
' I must tell her...I must' said a part of him.  
  
' No...you must not tell her...don't hurt the child anymore. Let her live a normal life' said the other.   
  
' I'm hurting her more by not telling her...the poor girl is crying herself to sleep for god's sake!' he argued with himself.   
  
' Don't!' shouted a part of him.  
  
" I will" he whispered firmly to himself.  
  
Finally making his decision he reached for the door only to be stopped by a chilling sensation that ran up his spine. He withdrew his hand and sighed deeply. He sensed her presence as she transported herself.   
  
" Don't tell her it's for her own good...I don't want her getting involved," said a voice clearly belonging to a female. The musical voice held a pleading tone.  
  
" But...the poor girl is suffering so much right now..I think telling her will lift a great burden off her shoulders," Michael said stating his opinion. He was still facing Lita's bedroom door unable to face the beauty standing behind him.  
  
He could never and would never get over her. Her and her extremely long golden locks of hair, her beautifully deep azure eyes and her sensuous curves weren't easy to forget. He could sense her getting closer and froze.  
  
" Michael please turn and face me...it's been so long," pleaded the voice.  
  
" I hate it when you do that," he stated anger edging its way into his voice.  
  
" Do what?" she asked innocently pretending.  
  
" When you read my mind like that," he said not heeding her attempt to play dumb.  
  
" I cant help it...it's something us moon witches are cursed and blessed with at the same time...you know that," she explained defending her birth given ability to read minds.  
  
" A blessing and a curse? How so?" his question was full of sarcasm and curiosity. He was still facing the door not daring to look her in the face.  
  
" A blessing because we can read what people think and a curse because sometimes we learn something about someone that we wouldn't have wanted to know," she said angrily yet sadness made up most of her statement.  
  
" God Bella that was so long ago I was young and stupid...are you going to hold that against me for the rest of my life?" he asked in anger.  
  
Her eyes started to water. He and called her by her nickname. Bella...she remembered the first time he had called her that.   
  
It was a sunny day and they were sitting having a picnic on the beach laughing and feeding each other grapes. The ocean's waves breaking at the shore making the date all the more soothing. The wind nipping softly at the blue picnic blanket they were sitting on.  
  
They were talking and Michael out of nowhere had called her Bella. She had become angry and had stormed off because she thought he called her by another woman's name. He had dashed toward her and had quickly explained to her that in Italian Bella meant beautiful and that that's what she was...beautiful. She remembered how she'd smiled and wrapped her arms around is neck. He had wrapped his muscular arms around her tiny waist. She had stared up at his handsome features. He had bent down and kissed her fully on the lips.  
  
" Why are you all of a sudden so quiet?" asked Michael anger still evident in his tone.  
  
" You...you called me Bella," she whispered tears blurring her vision. She turned and started to walk away from him.  
  
Michael closed his eyes momentarily and breathed in a deep breath. The memories were almost too much for him. Her in his arms, kissing him passionately and making sweet love to him.   
  
" I..." he turned to say something to her but noticed that she was nowhere in site.   
  
He was about to depart to his room when he noticed an object left where she had been standing. He bent over and picked up a Moon Flower with a note attached to the thorns. He detached the letter and started to read its contents.   
  
Dear Michael,  
  
I promised my sister that I would look over her daughter my niece Serena and I will complete my duties...from afar. I have my reasons for doing this and I'm sure you have a fairly good idea as of why. Please give Serena love on my part.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Bella  
  
He folded the letter in two and started walking toward his room. He entered his room and closed the door behind him. Michael placed the letter on his night table, as did the flower.  
  
" I'm sorry...I really am," he whispered into the empty room as he closed his eyes and started dreaming of a certain woman.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Serena felt a wisp of cold air as she half consciously noticed that she had no blanket. With closed eyelids she started searching the bed for her sheets. Her hand clamped over it and she instinctually pulled fiercely until she was fully covered with it. She was so warm and comfortable that she didn't even notice the loud thump caused by her sudden pulling of the bed sheets.  
  
" Serena!" groaned Lita now fully awake. She climbed back on the bed and started to rub her buttocks. Serena not even giving Lita's comment a second thought cuddled herself further into her warm sanctuary of blankets.  
  
Lita stared at Serena and decided to wake her up. With an evil glint in her eyes she rammed Serena off the bed. Serena hit the carpeted floor hard and quickly awoke. She started panicking as she noticed that she couldn't move her arms or her feat. Thinking that she was drowning she started to flail her body wildly.  
  
" Help! Lita Help! I'm drowning!" she screamed her eyes still closed as she held her breath.  
  
" Yea you're drowning! In a sea of blankets!" Lita yelled back in amusement.  
  
Serena took this time to open her eyes and saw Lita looking down on her from the bed a huge smile plastered on her face as she laughed silently. Slowly her body stopped moving and she noticed that she was tangled in bed sheets and blankets.   
  
" You pushed me off didn't you! You...You mean person you!" screeched Serena as she quickly untangled herself from the bed sheets and blankets.   
  
Lita jumped off the bed and headed for the door an angry Serena right on her heels. Lita was screaming and flailing her arms wildly, her socks causing her to slip and slide whenever she turned a corner.  
  
" But that's not fair you pushed me off first!" yelled Lita over her shoulder. Serena started to catch up and Lita knew the perfect way to stop her vengeful thoughts.  
  
Lita careful not to slip, quickly turned a corner and ended up in the kitchen. The minute Serena stepped foot in the kitchen she slowed down and plopped on the stool next to the counter.  
  
" I'm hungry!" she wined. Lita giggled softly as she went to see what she could whip up for breakfast. Serena is the biggest sucker when it comes to food.  
  
" Serena I hate to break it to you but...all we have is a rotting banana in the refrigerator and some seasonings in the cabinets," Lita's reply was muffled by Serena's grumbling stomach.   
  
" What! What do you mean there's no food? Quick call 911!" Yelled Serena as she leaped up causing the stool beneath her to tip over. Serena started scavenging the kitchen desperate to find something to eat when she finally came up with a decision.   
  
" Okay I take the seasoning and you take the rotten banana!" she offered stuffing some lemon pepper into her mouth. Lita started laughing hysterically at that.   
  
" Chill out Serena...why don't we just go grocery shopping?" asked Lita taking away the lemon pepper before Serena became sick.  
  
" Because we only have ten bucks left from our going away money and I haven't reopened my dads billion dollar account and secondly that would take to long and I'm hungry now!" cried Serena through a mouthful of seasoning. Lita thought for a moment and came up with the perfect plan.  
  
" How about we use those ten bucks and go to Mcdonald's and then right after we eat we can go open that bank account? What do you say?" asked Lita once again coming up with a smart idea.  
  
" I say...why is it that you're always coming up with the good ideas?" asked Serena the little pout on her face making her look so innocent. Lita chuckled as she shook her head in amusement.   
  
" Well then lets go get ready so we can eat!" said Lita racing towards her room. Serena too went to her room to change.  
  
The girls changed into the same shorts as yesterday and in white shirts that they each found in the drawers. They met up in the living room where they started laughing hysterically at the site that they both made.   
  
" And while we're at it we could use a trip to the mall," Said Lita in between laughter. She was struggling trying to get her hair to stay tame. Finally she put it up into a sloppy but effective ponytail. Serena on the other hand had more trouble with her long mane of hair. She was finally able to put it up in her unique hairstyle.   
  
Her hair looked like bunny ears in a way. There were two hair-balls one on each side of her head with streamers of hair coming out of each. The streamers flowed to mid-back and it was twice as long after she took down the balls from the side of her head. So her hair was originally down to her buttocks. It looked like molten gold running down her back and it looked even more glamorous in the sun when you could see the silver highlights here and there.   
  
" Are we gonna go or are you gonna stare at my hair all day?" asked Serena in annoyance. Lita could tell that she was getting very impatient and very hungry.  
  
" Well wait shouldn't we wake up Michael?" asked Lita bringing up the chauffeur for the first time today.  
  
" If he hasn't woken up with are screaming then that means he didn't get much sleep last night and probably fell asleep sometime early morning," explained Serena making her way to the garage.  
  
" Wow you know him that well?" asked Lita following Serena out the door and down the stairs to the bottom floor.  
  
" Well I did live with the man for 14 years of my life. Hey do you wanna take the elevators? I'm sorry I'm just so use to taking the stairs. My mom was always a fitness freak. She use to say that elevators where for lazy people," said Serena her voice getting lower with every syllable.   
  
" I wish I had known my mother. I wish I had known parents," said Lita solemnly. Serena looked up at Lita in confusion.  
  
" You...you never knew your parents?" asked Serena stopping mid-way down the stairs to face Lita. Lita bowed her head to look down at the floor.   
  
" No," was Lita's laconic response.   
  
" But you have to remember your parents I mean how could you not?" asked Serena in bewilderment.  
  
" Serena...my parents were in a car crash when I was only three...as it turns out I was the only survivor," she explained a tear running down her cheeks.  
  
" You...you were in the car? Oh my God Leets...I...I don't know what to say," replied Serena in astonishment. Serena went over to her friend and gave her a hug.  
  
" Don't say anything its okay...well what are we standing around for lets go get a bite to eat!" said Lita a little too cheerful for Serena's liking. Serena took one last glance at Lita before starting down the stairs again.  
  
' So that's why she's so distant from people. She's afraid to get close' thought Serena to herself as they reached the garage.  
  
" Wow!" muttered Lita in awe " are these all your cars?"   
  
" No of course not! You see that beat up olds mobile? That's our neighbors car," Serena explained getting much satisfaction from the look on Lita's face.  
  
" The garage is stocked and yet the penthouse itself is empty!" exclaimed Lita humorously as she proceeded to look at the cars.   
  
" Oho can we drive that one?" She said excitedly pointing to a cherry red vehicle.  
  
Serena went over to the shelf took the keys to the car and headed towards it. She unlocked it and both girls got into the car. It was a 1985 Ferrari equipped with a huge sound system and air-conditioned chairs.  
  
" Ummm Serena? Did they have sound systems and air-conditioned seats in 1985?" asked Lita a little skeptical.  
  
" If you mean did the car come with it then no it didn't. My dad had it installed a few years after he bought it," explained Serena as she brought the engine to life.  
  
" Another thing...Ummm do you know how to drive?" asked Lita in a bit of fear as Serena adjusted the review mirror.  
  
" Yea my dad taught me when I was twelve," answered Serena. Memories started edging their way into Serena's mind but she quickly shook them away.  
  
" Ready to roll?" asked Serena as she made roaring noises with the car. Lita nodded a skeptical yes just as Serena opened the garage door.   
  
" All right then...let's roll!" Serena exclaimed as she let go of brakes and sped off onto the rode.  
  
***   
  
Serena sat across from the bank's manager. He seemed to be reviewing some papers but Serena could tell that that wasn't the case. He kept sending her lusty looks every now and then. He also kept ' accidentally' brushing his leg against hers.   
  
" Well it seems as if everything is in order," he announced giving Serena a big yellow toothed smile. Serena couldn't wait to get away from him. He was a short chubby man with brown colored hair and olive colored eyes. ' Disgusting sight' as Serena put it.  
  
" All you need to do is sign right here," instructed the man ' accidentally' brushing his hand against hers for the third time that afternoon. Serena quickly signed everything that had needed to be signed and handed it back to the man.   
  
" Okie dokie! Here's your ATM card and checkbook," he said referring to Lita. ' Okie dokie?' Serena asked herself.   
  
" And here's your ATM card and checkbook," he said handing the items to Serena. Serena quickly stood from her less than comfortable chair and walked towards the door.  
  
" Nice to have met you both!" he said licking his upper lip in what he thought to be a seductive gesture. Both Serena and Lita cringed in disgust as they both uttered a ' Yea same here' under their breaths.   
  
As they got into Serena's car they started to laugh hysterically. Lita then looked at the contents in her hand and stopped. She felt overwhelmed with joy but it was too much.  
  
" Thanks," she whispered to a still laughing Serena. Serena heard her and quieted her laughter.  
  
" For what?" asked Serena looking at her best friend with cheerfulness.  
  
" For everything! I mean your sharing your money, your homes, and your cars with me. It's too much and I feel like I have nothing to give you in return," she answered truthfully.  
  
" Lita your friendship is all I want don't worry about it," said Serena as she put an arm around Lita's shoulders.  
  
" Yea but I'm not used to all these luxuries!" she exclaimed making gestures towards the car and the money.  
  
" Well get used to it honey cause your gonna be living in luxury for the rest of your life!" chirped Serena as she started the engine of the Ferrari and took off onto the rode.  
  
" Where are we heading to?" asked Lita after a few moments of silence.  
  
" You know I just don't know! I'm just driving around trying to find a mall or a store or something!" she replied happily.   
  
" Hey Rena can I ask you something? Why do you have your mother's last name and not your fathers? Because I noticed at the bank that your father's last name is Livingston and you and your mother's last name is Sinclair," Lita had noticed this when they were at the bank signing papers.  
  
" Well it's a tradition in my mother's family for the daughter to take the mothers last name instead of the fathers. It struck me as odd at first but I don't know I've gotten used to it," explained Serena. Lita took that time to look at her watch.  
  
" Rena that guy had us in his office for over two hours! Don't you think we should go home to Michael" asked Lita with concern.  
  
" Oh my God I totally forgot about Michael! Come on lets take the quick way home!" she said thinking of Michael for the first time since they left.   
  
The girls jumped out of the car just as they entered the garage. They quickly raced up the stairs and ran into the penthouse to find Michael sitting on the couch reading a newspaper.   
  
" Hey...hey Mike when did you wake up?" stuttered Serena as she put on her most innocent face.  
  
" Oh I woke up about an hour ago. Did you girls bring any food?" asked Michael casually.   
  
Serena's jaw dropped when she noticed that Michael wasn't mad. They just left without leaving him a note or anything...he should be fuming. Serena decided to briefly touch on why he wasn't mad.  
  
" Ummm Mike...shouldn't...shouldn't you be mad or...or something? I mean we did leave without telling you," stated Serena as she looked down at the ground and then back at him.  
  
" Why should I be? I mean we are only in one of the most dangerous city in Florida," he said casually skimming the newspaper.  
  
" Guilt trip! He does it every time!" Serena whispered to Lita.  
  
" Just remember Rena your always being watched whether I'm there or not," he stated closing his newspaper and looking at Serena.  
  
Serena replayed the words through her head to try to make sense of what he just said. She was confused and was about to ask what he meant but she noticed that he got up and headed for the kitchen.  
  
" We're sorry Mike but I knew you probably didn't sleep well last night so I didn't want to wake you," explained Serena in her most innocent voice.  
  
Michael looked over at Serena and started to laugh. He saw Serena's facial features turn from totally innocent to confused anger.  
  
" What's so funny!" whined Serena throwing her arms up in despair.  
  
" You just look so cute like that! Don't worry I'm not that mad!" he said putting down his newspaper on the kitchen counter.  
  
" Phww I thought I was going to be in trouble!" she sighed a sigh of relief. Lita took this time to breathe.  
  
" Good I didn't want to be thrown out just yet!" Lita exclaimed as she sat in the stool next to Michael. They all laughed at Lita's comment.  
  
" Oh yea I almost forgot...these came in the mail for you," informed Michael as he handed her many small and elaborately decorated envelopes.  
  
" Oh God they found me already!" wailed Serena as she put the number of envelopes down on the counter. She ripped them open one by one and read each.  
  
" Well...what is it?" asked Lita anxiously as she went behind Serena to try to pear over her shoulder.  
  
" Well we have two dinner invitations with rich people, two parties one in honor of my father and one in honor of my birthday, and we have a special lunch to go to with Naoko Techeuchi!" exclaimed Serena. What seemed to excite her more than anything seemed to be the lunch.  
  
" Who's Naoko Techeuchi?" asked Lita.  
  
" She was my best friend as a little girl! My mom and her were inseparable and Naoko Techeuchi was almost always around! She writes anime and she is so cool!" exclaimed Serena with much enthusiasm.   
  
" Is she the one that created Sailormoon?" asked Lita in shock.  
  
" Yea! You know Usagi's hairstyle? Well she got that from my mom! She thought it was a cute hairstyle and she made Usagi wear it!" explained Serena now jumping up and down.  
  
" That is so amazing," yelled Lita in awe and fascination.  
  
" Yea! We have to meet her in Japan three weeks from now!" said Serena rereading the invitation.  
  
" Would that give you enough time to get to your other appointments?" asked Michael as he looked over all the invitations.  
  
Serena picked up the letters and started scanning them over. Her face suddenly turned pale. She looked wide-eyed at a blue invitation and then smiled wildly.  
  
" Amy's throwing me a birthday party! But not just any birthday party it's a masquerade ball! It's tonight here in Miami! Oh my God we have to go shopping...and do our nails...and do our hair and..." Serena was now flushed from screaming and jumping up and down.  
  
" Hold your horses woman! Breathe!" instructed Lita as she tried not to laugh too hard. Serena obediently took in a deep breath of air and let it out slowly.  
  
" I'm sorry it's just that all this is so exciting! Okay, okay well first we definitely have to go shopping, than we can go to a spa, and then we can buy groceries," Serena stated as calmly as she could.  
  
" And I'll drive you," stated Michael.  
  
" No Mike I like driving!" said Serena cheerfully.  
  
" You don't have your license yet Rena you can't drive!" explained Michael.  
  
" Well I can get it today! Right before we go grocery shopping! Please?" pleaded Serena once again putting on her most adorable face.  
  
" Fine! But at one point I'm going to have to start doing my duties!" exclaimed Michael.  
  
" You already are," answered Serena as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and took off to her room to try and fix her hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" She's here you know," it was more a statement than a question.  
  
The raven hared man kept staring out at Miami from his balcony. He swirled the red liquid that was found inside his glass goblet. He stood quiet for long that the raven hared woman thought he wouldn't speak.  
  
" Yes I know," he replied just above a whisper. The wind was ruffling his hair and he shielded his eyes against the sun. Anyone who looked up at him would think of him as a prince in disguise.  
  
" Why don't you go to see her?" asked the quiet voice as she came closer.  
  
" Why? She's probably forgotten about me already. Plus she hated me then...she'd hate me now," he sneered as he turned to look at the magnificent creature that stood before him. It was hard to believe that this woman was his mother.  
  
" Lunarian's have a forgiving heart. You will eventually have to face her...why not do it now?" asked the woman as she turned her sons head so that he could stare into her deep violet eyes.  
  
" Because mom I'm afraid of what I'll do to her. Witch hunters and witches don't exactly get along," he stated so frustrated that his mother would force him to do this. He couldn't face her. Yes he was afraid of what he might do to her but not in the sense that he would hurt her. He was afraid that he'd ravish her. He sighed deeply as he leaned against the railing of the balcony.  
  
Rei shook her head in disbelief. Her son was just as hard headed as she was. She knew that the fact they were born rivals had nothing to do with it. She put a hand on his shoulder and gazed out at the noon sky.  
  
" Darien you can be so stubborn sometimes. At least go to her birthday party tonight. Its bad enough that I can't go," she said breaking their momentary silence.  
  
" I have another meeting with the Witches council, it seems that they want the Sinclairs to rise once again," explained Rei as she started to walk inside.   
  
" Fine I'll go to the masquerade! And I know exactly who to go as," he said the last sentence in arrogance as he put on a dazzling smile.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Hey that tickles!" squealed Serena at the woman who was French manicuring her toes.   
  
" Hey Lita how you holding up?" asked Serena as she put down her magazine to look over at her friend.  
  
" You know the time when I beat up Sandra? This is so much better than that!" an ecstatic Lita replied.   
  
" Oh yea I remember that! You know its funny I don't think I had a single rival in that place!" said Serena as she looked up at her French looking nails.  
  
" Serena I don't think you've ever had a rival! I mean you are a bitch sometimes but you don't really hold a grudge against anybody," stated Lita as she came out from behind the curtains with a green mask on. Serena started laughing a bit at the sight.  
  
" For your information I did have a rival! God how I hated that man!" exclaimed Serena.  
  
" Well...spill?" urged Lita as she sat in a stool next to Serena's chair.  
  
" His name was Darien Shields and he was the biggest pain in the ass! Him and his sly remarks and comebacks!" described Serena in disdain.   
  
" Was he cute?" asked Lita in interest.  
  
" He was...slightly cute," answered Serena as she looked down at her toes.  
  
" Uhu!" replied Lita with a sly grin.  
  
" Okay, okay...he was fine as hell! Him and his dark black hair, stormy blue eyes and his bronze tan were hard to resist! But what an ass hole!" confessed Serena.  
  
Lita laughed as she went back behind the curtain so that they could finish up their face and nails and move on to their hair. This party was going to be a blast and Serena would have a great time on her birthday. ' Maybe she'll even meet a guy...maybe' Lita thought as she closed her eyes and let the employees work their magic on her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena's breath caught in her throat as she entered the ballroom. It was decorated in all white. The curtains were drawn back to show the horizon where the sun was steadily setting creating a beautiful lighting in the room. There were tables lined up on the Westside of the ballroom, which contained many mouth-watering treats and a live string quartet and pianist.   
  
Serena now took her attention away from the room and noticed the guest. Brilliant colors shot back at Serena as she observed the costumes of the woman. She noticed that every woman in the room had a male match, were they together or not, every beauty had her beast. Serena now looked down at the floor. She had no matching partner.  
  
" Hey Lita isn't that Seyia the famous rock star that you are obsessed with?" asked Serena pointing to someone in the crowd. Lita noticed a man dressed in a plainly designed tuxedo a white mask covered hi face fully, he had chestnut colored hair that went a little past his shoulders and was gathered at the back of his head by a scrunchie.  
  
" Oh my god it is! Wait this is a masquerade your not suppose to tell who is who!" exclaimed Lita still staring in his direction as he mingled with some guests which Serena had not yet named. Seyia looked intimidating in his costume and she guessed that he was going for the Phantom in the Phantom of the Opera.  
  
" Well you know his long hair did give him away! Go on and talk to him I'll be over there talking to Amy," Serena insisted as she started pushing Lita in his direction. Lita finally gave into Serena's wishes gathered her courage and went to approach him.  
  
From afar Serena saw their interlude and couldn't help but smile. She knew how Lita would be acting...sly and hard to get. Serena shook her head in disbelief she was pathetic although maybe playing hard to get was the best way to go? Serena took her attention away from the two as she searched the room for Amy. Finally spotting her she noticed her costume with a smile...' She knows me too damn well!' exclaimed Serena to herself as she approached the crowd.  
  
" Selene," Amy acknowledged as she did a small curtsy.   
  
" Mercury," Serena acknowledged in the same manner.  
  
  
  
Selene had always been Serena's favorite mythological character. Therefore Serena choose to dress in the same royal attire as that of Selene. Her dress was a gorgeous white silk, which flowed softly down her body, the silk enhancing her curves. The bodice was square cut and was christened with silver jewel like objects around the edges. The off the shoulder puffed up straps were a mix of white silk and silver swirls. There were transparent wings embroidered with silver crystals, which shone in the lighting of the room. To complete her costume Serena wore a very refined white mask; the mask had swirls embroidered with silver and diamonds. Last but not least her hair was worn in her customary style, a bun at both sides of her head streamers of hair coming out from both. Serena had enhanced her silver highlights at the spa so that she looked the part completely.  
  
Amy was wearing an outfit just as majestic only it did not show any cleavage as Serena's did. It consisted of the color periwinkle (a light bluish color mixed with a hint of purple). It had inch thick straps and was back less. It was too made of a shimmering silk which made her look sophisticated yet at the same time sexy. Her short black hair was decorated with naturally blue highlights and glowing blue sparkles.  
  
" I see you went all out for this," mentioned Amy as she went to go give Serena a hug.  
  
" Definitely," replied Serena tears escaping from her eyes. She hadn't seen Amy in over four years and she had missed her knowledge and common sense. Amy drew apart and giggled happily as she hiccuped from soft crying.  
  
" Now, now we mustn't cry. We cannot ruin our make up now can we?" asked Amy lightening the mood. Serena shook her head no as she brushed away her salty tears. She then smiled a genuine smile as she took Amy into another stronger embrace.  
  
" God how I missed you!" Serena murmured as she tried not to cry.  
  
" I missed you too!" replied Amy softly. They broke apart and Amy led Serena to meet some guest.  
  
" Mr. Trump how are you? I'm looking forward to our dinner!" exclaimed Serena being her cheerful self.   
  
" I'm fine! I'm looking forward to it too! Oh and most of it is business so be prepared!" laughed Donald Trump (if you don't know him he's a really rich person).  
  
" Ugh business? Couldn't we just have a chat over tea?" groaned Serena as she laughed slightly.   
  
" We'll see. Now if you can excuse me I need to go do some business of my own!" he exclaimed as he headed for the men's room.  
  
Serena was then swept away by a very handsome stranger and started to dance to a lovely melody being played. She twirled and twirled feeling all giddy from her earlier cups of whine and Champaign. She laughed not even noticing the fact that her dress clung to her with every turn making her look sensuously tantalizing to all males in the room.   
  
Serena felt an icy hot chill run up her spine. She shrugged it off at first and continued to dance. Once again there was a tingling sensation rising up her spine. This is when Serena stopped dancing.   
  
" Are you all right Miss. Sinclair?" asked her dance partner.   
  
" I...I'm fine just a little lightheaded that's all. Please excuse me," Serena excused herself as she quickly raced over to the East Side of the room where the windows were now showing a remarkable star filled night. Serena quickly looked outside toward the garden feeling a tugging sensation coming from there. Nothing could be seen beyond the house.  
  
' Serena pull yourself together your acting paranoid,' she thought to herself as she moved away from the floor to ceiling window. She went on to dance some more forgetting the little ping in back of her mind.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There she was...Oh god she was beautiful! She looked enchanting in that dress the moonlight hitting it making her look like a goddess. He felt a pang at his heart and scolded himself. ' You've got no chance as Darien but maybe you have a chance as Endymion,' thought Darien to himself as he put on a little smirk.  
  
Funny most people wouldn't remember small details like that. Then again most people don't obsess over a woman for over six years either.   
  
He saw her look down at the garden oddly. It was that sensor that goes off in witches' minds when a witch hunter is close. She wouldn't know that though. She was never told of her extraordinary abilities. ' A shame...she could have been a hell of a witch' thought Darien as he buried himself deeper into the shadows of the garden.  
  
" She can't see me...not yet," whispered Darien to himself as he moved deeper into the garden. Darien's plan was to sneak into the ball, surprise her, steel a dance and maybe a kiss and then leave. He had to wait for the perfect time. So he would keep to the garden for now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena had been swept away by nearly half the men in the ballroom including Donald Trump, Bill Gates, and many other prestigious men. By now Serena was lightheaded and indeed need some fresh air.  
  
Serena scanned the room for Lita and found her dancing away with Seyia. ' I guess they hit it off' thought Serena with a bit of jealousy. Why couldn't she find her dream man?   
  
Serena walked toward the East Side of the ballroom and stood next to the windows. She breathed a deep sigh turned and looked outside at the dark gardens. It was dark but even in its look of mystery it still contained some kind of beauty. If Serena's memory served her right there was a nice fountain in the middle of it. Amy was always one for water therefore Serena was now pretty sure that she could find a nice place in the garden where she could relax. Just as she was about to leave a voice called her to a halt.  
  
" Please don't be Melvin, Please don't be Melvin," she chanted quietly as she turned around " Oh Hi Melvin."  
  
" Hey...hey Serena you look...magnificent tonight!" exclaimed Melvin trying to sound shocked by her beauty.  
  
' No one is suppose to know who is who at a masquerade! Maybe it's the hair? It is pretty obvious!' thought Serena to herself.  
  
Serena hated Melvin with a passion! Not that he wasn't a nice person or anything it's just that he was so shallow and so annoying. She smiled one of her fake smiles as she listened to Melvin talk about how better she'd look if she cut her hair. Melvin had grown to be a hairdresser. Of all things to be he chose to be a hairdresser. Serena tried not to look bored but she knew that sooner or later her acting was going to fail.  
  
" Oh my god Melvin look at that woman! She is in serious need of a hair cut!" beamed Serena. Melvin turned around excitedly. Serena took this time to dash for the doors that lead to the garden.  
  
" Serena I don't...where did you go?" asked Melvin looking around for his secret crush.  
  
Serena quickly walked down the steps and descended to the garden. The night was beautiful and the cool breeze made it even better. She walked further into the garden looking around as she went. The scent of Oranges, roses and Gardenias rose to her nostril tantalizing her senses. All of a sudden there was a strong chill that went through her body. At first it was ice cold then it was hot. By now she had grown accustom to the darkness and looked in the direction of a rose bush but found nothing.  
  
" Why the Hell do you keep doing that? You are becoming more paranoid by the minute Serena," she whispered to herself. The sensation kept getting stronger but Serena pushed it to the back of her mind. She heard shuffling in a nearby bush and Serena suddenly took off running back to the ballroom. She would have made it out of the garden if it weren't for the two hands that drew her back up against a nearby tree.  
  
The figure hovered over her and covered her mouth to muffle the screams that were sure to come out from her mouth. Serena was now panicking and she thought of the many things that this person could do to her. Black mails, kidnapping, assault and worse rape. Serena had long ago figured out that it was a man who held her hostage therefore her worries increased.  
  
" Shh I don't want to hurt you. If you promise to be quite then I'll let you go," said a deep and fairly attractive voice. Serena nodded her head yes and he automatically let go of her.  
  
Serena stared up at the dark figure before her. His face was shadowed by the night and therefore she couldn't see his face. That pulling sensation was now at a maximum and she was starting to get a headache from it. She faintly saw him smile as if he knew what she was feeling. She backed further into the tree a bit scared of what this man was capable of.   
  
" Who are you?" she asked trying to sound unafraid and failing miserably. Darien was laughing inwardly at her he was about to tell her the truth when an idea popped into his head.  
  
" I am Endymion my fair maiden, who may I ask are you?" he said in a bit of mockery.   
  
" Who? Am I dreaming?" she asked out loud as she pinched herself only to find that she was not asleep. Serena didn't know if it was the full moon or the fact that the man sounded very handsome but she decided to play along.  
  
" I my good sir am non other than Selene," she stated a small smile plastered on her face. Serena saw him smile and then much to her disliking he moved away from her.  
  
" That name of yours rings a bell, it isn't that of earth is it?" he asked as he started walking over to the fountain in the middle of the garden.  
  
" No it is not. I am from the moon and indeed it should ring a bell because of the fact that I am Princess Selene of the moon hire to the throne," Serena stated with fake dignity.  
  
" Is that so? Then my siren you aren't welcome here. My people do not favor Lunarian's," he stated picking a rose from its bush.  
  
" Is that so? Well then they don't know the splendid creatures we Lunarian's can be," she said brushing past him and snatching the rose from him.   
  
Serena now moved into the fountain's night-light and looked back at the man who claimed to be Endymion. She noticed that he had a mop of unruly black hair and was wearing a simple black mask to hide his identity. She was indeed having fun playing this game but a part of her was telling her to stay away.  
  
" Is that right? Well I'd like to see it to believe it. Show me how splendid you can be," challenged this so-called Endymion in a now seductive tone.   
  
At the sound of his voice the hairs on her neck stood on end. He started to slowly walk towards her like a tiger ready to pounce. She felt daring tonight and oddly delusive. The full moon shone brightly making her look surreal. She smiled as she slowly backed away from him until she felt the bark of a tree at her back.  
  
" Well you see your highness I would, but sadly I don't think you would have time for such a show," she countered as she put on a very sultry smile.  
  
The moonlight and the shadows made her look erotic and the silk of her gown tightened around her making Serena look tantalizing. Endymion backed Serena further into the tree until their faces were only centimeters apart.  
  
" Oh...I shall make time for this one," he replied huskily as he looked into her eyes and then down at her glossy lips. He looked up at her once more before quickly closing the gap between them.  
  
Their lips met in at first a sweet caress then again more lustful than the first. Endymion took Serena's bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it lightly. A small moan escaped her throat as she ran her fingers through his hair. He licked her teeth softly and she gave him access to her mouth. His tongue scavenged every part of her mouth stopping at her tongue and giving it the most attention.  
  
Serena felt wonderful as this strange man held her and kissed her. What are you doing Serena? You don't even know him! Shouted her conscience. But this feels so right! I can't help it! His embrace is so warm and comforting...I feel so alive and so wanted! She argued as she kept trying to match his unquenchable passion.  
  
Endymion noticed that the seductive Serena was replaced with an innocent arousing Serena. She timidly ran her tongue across his and moaned softly as his hands moved to her hair. He felt the silky strands and wanted to bury himself in it. It was as soft as her silk gown and shown silver and gold in the moonlight. Not that he was noticing it at the moment he was fixed on Serena and the way she fed his desire.   
  
He was now very aroused and took a step closer to her, molding himself. He could feel her ample breasts mold into his chest making him even more persistent. His hands traveled down her back and forward towards her breasts. He heard Serena take in a breath as he continued to kiss her thoroughly. His hands cupped her and squeezed gently as his lips started to travel down toward her neck. He felt her hardened nipples and moaned a muffled moan. He heard her moan louder this time and smiled into her neck. He went lower to her collarbone and then even lower. His mouth was just above her breasts and he would have fulfilled Serena's and his own needs if it weren't for the shouting of her name coming from the other side of the garden.   
  
He was brought back to his senses and he discovered what he had done. He had blinded himself to passion and lust and went further than he had intended on going. With much effort he backed away from her. Serena's eyes were still closed as she noticed that she was no longer in Endymion's warm embrace. She was now cold and lonely.   
  
" We shall finish this another time...Serena," he said as he kissed her soft now moist lips. She noticed he had said her real name and took in a deep breath. The way he said it just made her skin tingle.  
  
" Serena! Serena! Serena? Oh thank God! I've been looking all over for you!" shouted a very familiar voice. Serena opened her eyes to find a tall brunette standing in front of her.   
  
Serena quickly pushed away from the tree and looked around. What? Where did he go? She asked herself a bewildered expression plastered on her face. She again felt that tugging sensation and looked in the direction of a far away building. She saw a figure standing there. She blinked a couple of times and the figure was gone.  
  
" But...He...he was just here...I could have sworn...how did he?" she stuttered as she looked up at the same building.  
  
" Serena are you feeling okay?" asked Lita taking her chin so that she looked directly at her. Serena had this look to her. She glowed and yet she looked sad and angry and confused.   
  
" Yeah...Yeah I'm okay," said Serena as she started walking back to the ballroom with Lita at her side.  
  
It was all a dream? Everything? Just a figment of my over active imagination? He was there one minute and then...he wasn't. Just like my parents... she thought as her eyes started to water and her sight started to blur. She looked down at the ground as she started to cry softly.  
  
" Serena what's wrong? Are you okay? Please tell me what happened!" begged Lita as she stopped and wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulders.  
  
" Another bad memory? A dream?" asked Lita starting to walk to the steps that lead to the ballroom.  
  
" Yea...Something like that," whispered Serena turning one more time to glance at the dark garden and then walking up to Lita. The icy hot chill started to slowly dissipate until it was just a small tremor. And then it went away all together. She spent the rest of the night in Melvin's presence but she tuned out and started thinking of her armored man and the feeling she received being in his presence.  
  
Come back to me Endymion! Come back!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Well what do you think? Please leave a review if you like and I hope you enjoyed this chappy as much as I enjoyed writing it! Stay tuned for the next one! 


End file.
